Panic at the Motel
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: I was really sexually frustrated and listening to Panic! at the Disco... I don't even know what happened


Sam and Dean stumbled into the motel room after celebrating a good hunt. They had just taken out a nest of vampires and then went to the bar over the road from the motel to celebrate. Neither brother was particularly sober, and both were in a very silly mood. Sam glanced out of the window and looked at the Impala.

"Exchanging body heat in the passenger heat. You know it will always be me." Sang Sam under his breath. Dean crosses the room to him and pulls him to one of the beds. Dean pulls Sam down next to him and presses his lips to his brother's. Sam is shocked at first but he quickly warms to the kiss and kisses his older brother back.

Sam rolls the two of them back so he is straddling Dean's waist. Sam kisses Dean furiously; a mess of lips and tongues and teeth and saliva. The brothers broke apart, panting deeply. Dean looked up into his baby brother's eyes before pulling him back for more kissing.

They were both wrapped up in their make out session that they didn't notice Castiel's entrance.

"I am pretty sure there is something in the Bible about this. It's not a good something either." The brother's jumped on hearing Castiel's voice. Sam jumped off Dean and left the room quickly. He was very embarrassed over Castiel finding them like that.

Dean sat up on the bed and looks at Castiel. Castiel sat on the bed next to Dean but they remained in silence. Dean was the one break that silence.

"I know that looked very wrong to you Cas, but neither of us are sober and it just happened. You understand that, right Cas?" Dean was looking down, not looking at Cas at all.

"I understand Dean. If I am honest about it, I did not find it very wrong. Actually more hot." Cas blushed hotly, looking down at his feet as he spoke.

"I know it's mad but if I go to Hell will you come with me of just leave? I know it's mad but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?" Dean looked up at Cas. Cas remained silent and just kissed Dean gently.

Sam had heard what Dean had said to Cas while he was stood behind the door wondering how to broach the subject of incest with an Angel. He opened the door just in time to see Cas lean in and kiss Dean softly. Sam made a soft 'aww' noise when he saw this and Cas and Dean pulled away sharply.

"Don't stop on my account. It's cute. It also took you guys long enough to get round to that." Sam was grinning wide as his brother and the Angel. Cas sighed and stood up, facing Sam. Cas winds his hands around Sam's tall frame and pulls Sam to him. Sam is shocked by what is happening but just goes with it. Cas leans up and kisses the younger brother. Sam freezes slightly then kisses Cas back.

"Didn't realise you guys were into the whole watching thing or I'd have suggested it sooner." Came a familiar laughing voice from the corner. Cas snapped his fingers and his brother was suddenly trapped in a chair. His ankles bound to the legs of the chair and his wrists to the arms.

"If you like watching so much Gabriel, then feel free. But you can't talk and you can't touch yourself." Cas looked smug as he said this. He clicked his fingers a second time and a ball-gag appeared in the Archangel's mouth. Gabriel looked down and found his balls were tied with a pink ribbon. He tried to click his fingers but the restrains stopped him from closing his hands. Gabriel glared the younger Angel.

Cas moved back to Dean on the bed and dragged Sam with him. With another click of the fingers, the clothes the three were wearing disappeared. Gabriel eyed the sight in front of him and groaned around the gag.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and, without a word, moved to tackle Cas to the bed. Dean starts to bombard the Angel with kiss after kiss while Sam gently caressed the Angel's stomach and thighs. Sam slowly skirted around Cas's dick, kissing the soft skin around there softly. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth with each tender kiss Sam placed.

Sam gently ran his tongue up the length of Cas's dick. Dean laughed as Cas gasped at the contact then groaned, deep and feral, as Sam took his head in his mouth. Dean moved his hands over Cas's body and around to his back. Dean could just feel the wings there and gently started to tease them.

Cas was writhing and moaning under the attention of the brothers and Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. He ached for attention. He pulled his arm up sharply and broke the bindings on one wrist. He clicked his fingers and the rest of the bondage disappeared.

Gabriel walked over and pulled on Sam's arm, dragging him up off Cas. Sam was backed against the wall and pressed there by Gabriel's body.

"Who could love me? I am out of my mind. Throwing a line out to sea. See if I can catch a dream." Whispered Gabriel into Sam's ear.

"Me, Gabe. I could love you." Sam winked at Gabe. Gabe plunged his lips over Sam's and Sam moaned into the kiss. Gabe moves over Sam and their hard lengths rub past each other, causing gasps from both parties. Gabe looks into Sam's eyes and Sam nods. Gabe kisses Sam quickly before a bottle of lube appears.

"Gentle opening or straight for the plunge?" Asks Gabe. Sam thinks for a moment and then mutters telling Gabe to just do it. Gabe lubes up his throbbing cock and gently presses against Sam's entrance.

As soon as Sam was pulled off Cas, Dean moved to replace him. Dean moved to straddle Cas and started to move on Cas. Cas moaned deeply and grasped hold of Dean's shoulder, hand automatically falling into place over the mark he left those years ago. Dean's eyes closed.

Dean's hand stray back to the wings he was feeling earlier to find that they were out. He opens his eyes to find stunning black wings protruding from Cas's shoulder blades. They were iridescent black. Green, blue and purple shone through them. Dean was breathless looking at them. Cas nodded silently and Dean stroked them gently. Cas tensed slightly before relaxing totally with a moaned whimper. As Dean plunged his hands further into Cas's wings, Cas's moans got more frequent and he started to buck below Dean. Dean removed his hands before he took Cas too far.

There was a bottle of lube on the bedside table and Dean grabbed it. Cas and he had done this enough that preparation was not needed anymore. Dean lubed himself up and thrust deep into the Angel. Cas moaned sharply and an overwhelming rush of pleasure took over his body. Dean pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Cas's prostate dead on.

Dean pulled out and thrust into Cas's prostate repeatedly until the Angel was trembling below him. Cas's dick was aching for attention but Cas knew well enough that that wouldn't happen.

Gabe pushed into Sam slowly, easing the pain with his Grace. Sam sighed when Gabe was all the way in and whimpered as Gabe pulled all the way out. The emptiness was horrible. Gabe suddenly thrust back in hard and fast, crashing into Sam's prostate. Sam moaned loudly and suddenly. His legs went weak with the constant and delightful pounding his prostate was getting. The familiar heat was building and he hadn't touched himself once.

Sam came hard against Gabe and his muscles tightened around the dick still in his ass. Gabe groaned from the extra tightening and he came in a flurry of feathers and light.

With more repetitive pounding and the sounds coming from Sam and Gabe, Cas was hovering closer to the edge than ever before. With one more hard thrust from Dean, Cas came in a flurry of feathers and light. Dean rode out Cas's orgasm and came loudly into Cas. He rolled off and snuggled behind Cas. Cas got out of the bed and made room for Sam to be put in by a tired looking Gabe.

Sam was collapsed against Gabe and Gabe picked him up gently and placed him on the bed next to a spent Dean. Dean mumbled then shuffled, snuggling into his brother's warm body. Dean sighed and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. Sam drifted off to sleep after that.

"Look at this place." Said Gabe. Cas looked around at the mess in the room.

"Yes. We certainly made a mess in here." Cas looked at his brother before speaking again. "Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume. It's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do. Perfume in this sense being sugar. It follows you everywhere."

Gabe looked at his baby brother and smiled. He closed the gap and kissed Cas softly. Cas mumbled something against Gabe's lips but then wrapped his arms around his older brother. Cas loved the taste of sugar on his brother's lips and tongue. When Cas pulled away, Gabe looked even more tired.

Cas guideed them over to the other bed and collapseed happily in the arms of the Archangel.

Bobby opened the door of the motel room he knew the boys were in. He wanted to congratulate them on a good clean up. The sight that met him was not what he expected.

Sam was curled around Dean, arms wrapping Dean safely and snugly against Sam's chest. On the other bed Gabriel was snuggled around Castiel, keeping his brother close with his embrace.

The sight was sweet, but worrying all the same. The room was drenched in feathers and the smell of sex lingered in the air.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?" Bobby said before leaving the room quickly. "Idjits."

Both sets of brothers looked up as the door closed and then looked over at each other. Cas got out of the bed and crossed over to Dean. Sam did the same and lay down next to Gabe. Gabe wrapped his arms possessively around Sam, who he considered 'his human'. Cas curled into Dean who cuddled closer back. Dean's arm's snaked around 'his Angel'.

Anna was looking down from Heaven over Dean. She had been looking after him as best as she could since she got her Grace back. She had been watching the events below happen until her view was obscured by feathers.

Anna lay back exasperated with her long golden hair wrapping around her halo.

"Fuck." She cried. "There are feathers everywhere."


End file.
